Logan Pax/Ghost Fire
Logan Pax Name: Matthew Logan/Logan Pax/Ghost Fire Known Alias: ''' '''Occupation: Student, Vigilante CLASSIFICATION: '''Vigilante/Hero/Anti-Hero/Alien-Human Hybrid '''Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Advanced Self-Healing Known Relatives: Group Affiliation: None; Staten Island High School Student, The Outlawed Education: '''Current High School Student '''Criminal Record: Minor Charges Assault, Obstruction of Justice. 'History:' ' ' ' '''After nearly 5 years being kept in the dark about his father and the reasons for him leaving Matthew Logan would learn that his father left to protect his family they would be put into hiding when the officer that helped them is killed Mathew and his mother is attacked. When he and his mother were about to get killed they were saved by The Outsider. Matthew Logan would take on a new name and go into hiding on his own identity becoming known as Logan Pax. Pax would become intrigued by the Outsider. Mathew would try to become a vigilante being a very amateur fighter in the beginning Logan would get help from Cassandra Lain. After Cassandra would help Logan and introduce him to Dr. Sheliene would make a serum to help boost his abilities but he would need an injection of the serum after a certain time period to keep his abilities of heightened strength speed etc. Serums are constantly attempted to be improved to help Pax. Dr. Sheliene ' ' has used serums to temporarily give him other abilities. Pax has heightened senses and reflexes as well. Pax without the serum will lose healing factor. Pax is an optimist, very much impulsive and likes to play by the rules. Pax still is looking for his father to learn the truth behind things as he uses his abilities to protect people in the city. Outsider and various others encounter Pax. He strictly is against using guns and is armed with two staffs. Pax uses a lot of terms and slang, lacks a profanity filter at times. Logan has a tendency to fall for girls easily which leads to precarious situations. Very trusting and a team player. Logan Pax works as the ‘Ghost Fire’. Logan Pax was born and raised in Crimes Peak. Not having the average upbringing Logan would work hard to still do what he could to help. After discovering the Doctor Matt would have back up serums on him at all times to keep himself from losing his abilities. Whether in full costume or in a casual style. Logan has never shy’s from helping people. Logan and the Outsider’s paths cross as a result of Logan’s brutal assaults against criminals in Crimes Peak. Putting people in the hospital almost killing during his encounters and at times causing severe injuries. The Outsider would get involved feeling that Logan’s too dangerous and may one day cross the blood red line. After the encounter with The Outsider, Logan Pax would become less inclined to hurt his enemies as severely. Cassandra using the serum on her own just to keep herself alive would train Pax and teach him to hone his skills. Living underground and in hiding. Pax’s DNA has been altered to tolerate the serum a transition that is not likely for everyone to undergo. '''Cassandra Lain '''is a vigilante who has been involved with '''Stephanie Carles' A girl that trained in gymnastics, she is taken in and trained deeper with Ian Akers. She is very agile and very fast but her strength isn't different from most teenage girls. Stephanie is smart and learns amazing accuracy. She was born in a crime oriented family. Very sarcastic and often doesn't do well when it comes to listening to orders. Stephanie was born in Arbor City. Her father a DA and her mother is unknown. Stephanie is eager to learn about her mother and it is believed that she is the child of Stephen Slater. Stephanie is alive in the moment type of girl. Stephanie becomes known as the first female Kid-Avenger. Stephanie eventually learned the truth that her father was Stephen Slater. That grows to be Night-Girl. Cassandra Lain '''is trained by both Dead End and Stephanie Carles. Logan has heightened senses because of the serum, along with the heightened senses come heightened emotions. At first being more unstable Logan has managed to learn how to control the emotional setbacks caused by the serum. Logan has a love interest named '''Sonia Martins'. Sonia and Logan are from two different worlds. Human and without' powers and special abilities she often finds herself chasing after it and drawn to it due to her curious nature. With her father a police officer she searches for people with special abilities. Logan and Sonia meet after he saves her life while Outsider was dealing with an incident. The same incident that resulted in Crimes Peak and his first Exodus encounter. Logan Pax is a person with many questions surrounding his past one major reason being the search to understand what his father was involved in. Pax eventually learns his father is alive and is the product of his own version of the serum something that he requires to keep himself from dying slowly and painfully eventually requiring a constant injection Logan’s father is driven crazy as a result of the serum causing him to lash out. Logan and his father would faceoff and eventually become enemies working against each other Pax is not as powerful due to the difference in formula of the serum and lower concentrations of it. With his father being his ultimate nemesis Logan is often pushed to the limits. Logan is vulnerable to the same things as normal people depending on the serum. With the serum’s occasionally changing to suit the enemy he is coming up against it is possible for Dr. Sheliene to make serums that stand up to certain situations. She works hard to make the serums last a longer duration. Logan has the serums work on him differently than a normal person because they are created and bonded with his DNA. Many people like Logan’s father after taking the serum will grow increasingly aggressive and emotionally unstable. Some have also been known catch a disease that is unknown in name but a result of the serum as well that causes the body to shut down, and require constant supply of the serum. With any and all people subject to the break down the serum causes it is for the most part unclear and unknown what makes Logan Pan the exception to the molecular breakdown the serums cause. Logan is a definition of the lone-wolf. He does not play well with many people and his personality at times causes him to clash with others. It is rare for him to use guns and fire arms. Night Prowler, Infantry as well as The Outsider don’t really support what Pax does and at times they have even are opposing him. 'Physical Description:' ' ' ' ' Height: '''5’6” '''Weight: 150 LBS Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features: Facial Hair Minor. 'ABILITIES:' · Enhanced Strength · Enhanced Speed · Enhanced Agility · Advanced Self-Healing ' ' 'EXTRA ABILITIES:' · Due to the Serum’s changing at times this can lead to changes in Logan’s abilities and levels of abilities. 'PARAPHERNALIA:' 'Personal Weaponry: ' ' ' - Hologram Communicator - Scanner - Staffs - Throwing knives